


Have You Passed Through This Night?

by greenapricot



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps catching the guy’s eye or the guy keeps catching his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Passed Through This Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008. Title from Explosions in the Sky.

He keeps catching the guy’s eye or the guy keeps catching his. Every time Dean turns around the guy’s there within eye shot. He’s working the room, hitting on just about everyone. Really. Everyone. _San Francisco_ , Dean thinks and turns back to the brunette with the gorgeous eyes and wandering hands.

When Dean leaves the bar two hours later he leaves alone. He blames the guy with the flashy smile and suspenders of all things. Suspenders. The guy was way too obvious, made Dean obvious just by being in the room and trying to pull the same moves. And, true, some girls like obvious but not tonight, not when obvious is the only game in town. 

The air is cool as he pushes through the door, tang of salt in the mist that presses in around him as he moves away from the building. He’s buzzed but not drunk and he knows he’s not imagining the feeling of being followed. He walks slowly for another two blocks, pretends like he can’t remember where he parked and ducks into an alley as he rounds a corner.

It’s too easy to grab the guy as he passes – push him up against the brick, arm across his chest and hold the knife to his throat – almost like they guy was waiting for it.

The guy smiles, the same smile he’s been flashing all night, the same smile that caught Dean off guard a couple of times when it seemed like it was being directed at him. The guy smiles so big the knife draws blood without Dean moving it an inch.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he says. Dean can hear the handshake implied in the tone even though the guy doesn’t move his hand. “That won’t have much effect on me.”

“Is that so?” says Dean. “‘Cause I’ve got a forty-five loaded with silver bullets in the back of my pants if you’d like to try that instead.”

The guy smirks, raises an eyebrow. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“What do you want,” Dean growls punctuating his words with an elbow jab to Jack’s shoulder. Captain Jack’s eyes trace Dean’s body head to toe, as if he can actually see more than shadows in the misty dim alley light.

“You,” he says. And it sounds like the dirtiest word Dean has ever heard.


End file.
